Lily Potter Goes To Hogwarts
by shootingstarx7
Summary: It's finally time for Lily Potter, the youngest Potter, to begin her Hogwarts journey...whether she likes it or not. Will the old school grow on her like it did for both of her brothers? Or will she never want to come back? Please read and review! :D
1. Leaving Grimmauld Place

1. Leaving Grimmuald Place

The early morning light spilled in through the slit in the curtains onto the face of a small, ten year old girl sitting in the corner of her bedroom, her back against the wall. She sat silently, cross-legged, cradling a small wooden wand with her open palms. Her green-eyes were opened wide, staring fixedly at a packed trunk with folded clothes for the day ahead on top of it. She sighed, and allowed her head to fall into her hands and her long, pin straight, red hair cascaded over her knees.

Lily Potter hadn't slept all night. She dreaded every moment that passed, because it meant that she was one moment closer to the event that she most feared-beginning her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily's older brothers were currently students at Hogwarts, and were very fond of their school. Her eldest brother, James, was one of the best in his class, and talked about nothing other than Quiddich, concepts that he learned in class, and friends from school that he was also very fond of, and from whom he was constantly receiving letters. A few weeks ago, he had received a very different letter as well, one that he was even more proud of. James was chosen as a Gryffindor prefect, to nobody's surprise.

Albus Potter, the middle Potter child, also tended to ramble on about occurrences at the school, but in a way very unlike that of his older brother, James. As an almost third year, he had already gotten more detentions than his parents Harry and Ginny Potter had gotten in their entire school experiences combined. Albus and his friends were constantly being caught casting mischievous spells and charms, and Albus was constantly receiving detentions, and occasional howlers that Lily had watched her distressed, angry parents write.

Even though he was constantly in trouble, Lily had always thought that he meant well, despite the way everything seemed. Albus took after their uncle George, who owned a joke shop that he and his late twin brother Fred founded themselves. He was always making jokes, and it was always quite apparent that Albus looked up to him.

Lily was the shyest of the three Potter children. She never asked questions, and rarely ever raised her voice, even when she and Albus argued. She was considerably quiet on most days, which sometimes caused her parents worry. An ideal perfect day for Lily was to sit in her bedroom and read books about magic spells, and potions, and charms.

Lily wasn't worried about failing or succeeding in magic when she dreaded her first day of Hogwarts. She _was_ afraid that people of her own kind would dislike her, or wouldn't want to become her friend. Being compared to Albus and James-who were both as impressive wizards as they were different from each other-was another reason to fear the first day of a new beginning.

To add more reasoning, Lily was apprehensive about being away from her parents for such a long time. She had never felt safe when they were away, not with James and Albus quarrelling like they did on numerous occasions. Even when left with her grandparents, Lily still felt disconnected from her parents, and this separation made her feel uncomfortable, even in the shortest time frames.

Lily raised her head abruptly at the sound of knocking at her door. "Come in," She said feebly, watching the door swing open, her eyes just able to see over the top of her bed. Teddy Lupin's eyes scanned the room onceover before he had finally found Lily sitting in the corner of the room.

To Lily, Teddy had looked relatively normal today. He had long bright turquoise hair and eyes that were as blue as the sky; but to Lily, that never mattered at all. Teddy was a metamorphagus, which meant that his appearance was always changing. Over the years, Lily had learned how to recognize him however he looked, mainly because of his semi-crooked teeth that never changed.

She had once asked him why this was, and he told her that he simply could not change the way his bones appeared to look. She had also asked him why he never stayed the same, and he had told her that it was just the way he was. Teddy was the one that Lily seemed to open up to the most. He had known her ever since she was born, and since he was Harry Potter's godson, he was basically another one of Lily's older brothers.

Today, Teddy sat down beside Lily on the floor, as more and more sunlight seeped in through the curtains, the time to leave for school approaching.

"Little Lily is heading off to Hogwarts," He said grinning, "Blimey."

Lily forced a smile as she twirled and twisted her wand in her fingertips.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her, and her smile faded.

"A bit," Lily murmured honestly. Her head sank lower, closer to her spinning wand.

Teddy put his arm around her, pulling her close. "You shouldn't be, it's great there. I wish I hadn't ever finished," He said, "And now you finally get to put those books you always read to good use!"

She smiled crookedly, still gazing at the wand in her fingertips. "I'm not afraid of _magic_,"

"Then what_ are_ you afraid of?" He asked conspicuously, releasing her from his one-armed hug so that he could get a good look at her.

"A lot of things," She said generally, but this didn't satisfy Teddy in the least bit.

"What type of things?" He pushed. Lily didn't answer, she only eyed him skeptically.

"Did my dad put you up to this?" She asked him, her eyes narrowed in a questioning way. It seemed like Harry to do this, since he always felt as though he didn't know his daughter as well as he should.

Reluctantly, he nodded, and then shook his head, as if he couldn't decide. "James was wondering where you were, and your dad heard me tell him that I was going to go see if you were still sleeping." Teddy began, "Albus told everyone how you seemed resentful about beginning school, and your mum asked him why, and he said that he didn't have the slightest idea. So your dad asked me to find out for them,"

Lily shook her head, looking up at Teddy, and then refocused on her wand.

"Hey! Don't be angry at me!" He said, in reply to the look that Lily had just shot at him.

"I'm not," She said defiantly, and both Teddy and Lily heard the door swing open once again.

"Lily?" Her eldest brother, James asked, searching the room for her. Both Lily and Teddy stood up almost immediately. "You look bloody awful, Lils." James pointed out, when he saw how tired Lily looked.

"I'm flattered," She replied quietly, but in a sharp, cutting tone.

"You really should be," James retorted, "Anyway, Mum and Dad said we're leaving in ten minutes, and you'd better be ready." He looked at Lily from toe to head, and then smiled smugly, "Which means, you better get going."

Lily nodded, and walked over to her trunk, silently lifting her new robes into her arms. "Thank you, James," She said as he turned to leave, his prefect badge catching a small ray of sunlight and reflecting into Teddy's face.

"See you in a few, Lily," Teddy said, squinting, then he followed James out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Lily got dressed into her robes fast, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked long and hard, barely recognizing the weary young witch staring back at her. Lily held up her wand, trying to find the best way to look like she'd been casting spells all her life. After a few failed attempts, she brushed through her hair a few more times, and with her trunk, headed for the door.

Before she left, she took one last look at her now seemingly vacant room. She closed her eyes for a split second before reopening them, as if by doing so, she had taken a picture of exactly how it looked at that very moment. With a deep sigh, she closed the door and left.

The thought of not coming back to 12 Grimmuald Place until Christmas filled Lily as she clumsily began to drag her large trunk down the stairs. She was grateful that halfway down the flight, it had begun to float in midair for the rest of the way.

"Thanks, Dad." Lily said, grinning slightly at Harry, as he set the trunk down beside James's and Albus's. Harry nodded, as if to say that she was welcome.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked generally, and with one sweeping glance, witnessed five identical nods. "All-right then," He said, and led everyone out the door, one by one. James and Albus closely tailing him, and then Ginny, who was desperately attempting to smooth Albus's disorderly hair. Teddy helped Lily with her large trunk, as Lily threw a backward glance into the house, before shutting the door. Teddy then said goodbye to her, telling her that he promised that he would go visit Victorie this morning, and then he promised that he would meet Lily at King's Cross Station later on.

She climbed into the Muggle car, and watched Teddy apparate as she fastened her seatbelt, mirroring the way she had just seen James and Albus do it beside her. Lily thought about Teddy's motive for leaving. He said he was going to go see Victorie, but at this hour in the morning? The sun had barely risen. Lily stared out the window, watching Muggles as they strolled London's streets, living their ordinary, non-magical lives.

"How do they live like that?" James said, from the other side of the back seat, apparently thinking the same thing as Lily. "Muggles…" He added, as he saw his dad look back at them through the mirror above the dashboard.

Harry glanced at Lily, as if he knew that she had been wondering the same thing. "They don't particularly believe magic exists," He said simply, "They have other things, like telephones and—"

"Tele-_whats?" _ Albus said, his eyes widening as if they were speaking of aliens taking over the planet. Harry chuckled quietly, before explaining the Muggle means of communication, and its popularity. He also threw in a story about how once, their Uncle Ron had tried to ring him once, but he had no idea how to use a telephone-and really got Harry's own uncle Vernon very angry with him. Ginny laughed, "That does sound quite a bit like Ron," She said from the passenger's seat.

They arrived at King's Cross Station, not very long after. The Potter boys excitedly evacuated the car swiftly, leaving Lily in the dust. Lily studied her surroundings nervously, as she attained her belongings from the Muggle Car's trunk. Harry slammed it shut, and smiled at Lily kindheartedly, and ruffled her hair.

"I remember my first time on the Hogwarts express," He said to her matter-of-factly. "I didn't know a thing about magic at all-I had only just found out that I was a wizard. I was very nervous."

He patted Lily's shoulder as she tried to imagine a time when her father had ever been nervous. She had barely any luck. Harry always seemed like he could never fear anything, or so Lily thought.

"But then I ran into your grandparents, and your mother-" He continued, and Ginny smiled as she approached Harry from the other side, clasping his hand gently as they walked along, "-And all of your uncles who were in school then, and in no time, I had gotten to know your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione very well, and we had become great friends."

Lily knew very well why her father had begun telling her this. He seemed to have a way of finding out what's wrong in any situation with anyone, even Lily. Somehow, he was aware that Lily was afraid of rejection, and he was only trying to make her feel excited for the next seven years upcoming. As far as Lily was concerned at the moment, he was fighting a losing battle.

"Lily, don't let your brothers make you feel pressured to be sorted in to Gryffindor, either," Ginny added, looking into Lily's drained face, her barely-awake green eyes that matched her father's.

"I won't," Lily murmured. There was no need for Albus and James to pressure Lily about possessing the desire to be sorted into Gryffindor; for Lily had done all the work for them. Lily was gravely afraid of being sorted into any other house, for fear of being the only non-Gryffindor member of not only her immediate family, but of most of her relatives.

They approached the portal to platform 9 ¾ in a matter of steps, and James and Albus began arguing over who should enter first. James seemed to be winning-while he waved his prefect badge in the air threateningly.

"Why don't you let Lily go first?" Ginny suggested.

"_Me_?" Lily said, surprised, "But I'm-but-_why_?" She whined.

"Go on, Lily," Harry urged her, and Lily's eyes widened.

"You _aren't_ serious about this, are you?" James asked indignantly as Albus scowled at both his parents and his sister, who was trembling, and detesting how she was now the center of their argument.

"She's only a bloody first year," Albus muttered so that only Lily and James could hear, "She hasn't even been on the Hogwarts Express yet!" He added, this time aloud.

To Lily's great relief, the Potter family then heard voices coming from behind them. Familiar voices, whom they were soon greeted by. Ginny embraced her brother Ron with one arm, as Harry followed her, greeting his two best friends affably. Lily soon found her cousin Hugo at her side. He was gripping his trolley, containing a standard sized trunk underneath an owl cage.

"Like him?" He asked Lily, as he beamed, "'got him today for an early birthday present. 'Still haven't named him yet. Do you have any ideas?"

Lily looked at the golden-brown owl, whose eyes gawked nervously at all of the movements all around him. Lily felt sorry for it. The owl was just as nervous about going to Hogwarts as she was.

"I haven't a clue." She told him, still gazing at the frightened owl.

"I think he should name it Beaky," Lily's cousin Rose said, as she came up behind Lily the same way her brother Hugo had. "But Hugo hates that name," She shrugged, and turned her back feigning indifference as she walked to converse with Albus and James.

"Beaky is a stupid name," Hugo explained, "Figures. Rose named her owl 'Winger.' I don't reckon it gets worse than_ that_." He and Lily shared a laugh, as the adults looked nervously at their watches before bidding their children to get onto the platform.

"Why don't we let Rose go first," Hermione said, indicating Rose, "Then James and Albus can go next, and after, Lily and Hugo." Everyone nodded in agreement. Lily's Aunt Hermione seemed to be the peacemaker in any family argument.

Lily gulped apprehensively as she watched Rose run full speed ahead, pushing her trolley, right into a seemingly solid brick wall. Only, right where she should have made impact, she disappeared, and entered platform 9 ¾.

"Are you ready for this, Lily?" Her uncle Ron asked her, clearly knowing that she wasn't, and trying to change her mind. "There's no need to be nervous," He added conspicuously as he stood beside her and her father.

Lily shook her head, as her father ruffled her hair. "It's going to be all right," He said softly, grinning at her slightly as she looked up at him. James and Albus backed their trolleys a good running distance away from the wall, so that they were only inches away from where Lily and Hugo, and the rest of the family stood.

"Watch how it's done," James shot back at Lily and Hugo, who nodded resentfully. Albus laughed at Lily's recoiling expression, and elbowed James. Then, they abruptly stopped, as their mother snapped at them for doing so. Soon, they too, bounded through the wall.

Hugo elbowed Lily in the ribs excitedly, and she looked up at his beaming face. "It's our turn!" He practically shouted, and Lily fabricated a small respondent smile. They both grabbed their trolleys and backed them at the distance where James and Albus had just started.

_Just run straight into the wall, _Lily reminded herself promptly. Soon, she and Hugo began sprinting at an even pace. They approached the wall swiftly. Lily braced herself for impact with the tan-brick wall, but she found herself on the other side of it when she opened her eyes.

Albus, James and Rose had found another part of their large family-their uncle George, and Aunt Arpelina with their cousins Freddie and Roxanne. Lily glanced over to them once or twice, and then watched her parents and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron join them.

"What do you think of 'Goldie'?" Hugo asked Lily, commanding her undivided attention. She shook her head at him.

"He's not a fish you know," She retorted quietly, "What about Hermes?"

"Where did you get _Hermes_ from?" He asked her imploringly, while smirking.

"I was reading Greek mythology," Lily answered matter-of-factly, ignoring his sneering expression, "It's actually rather interesting," She added.

He laughed. "I'm not naming my owl _Hermes_." He said, making a disgusted face, and Lily shrugged.

It was about time for the Hogwarts express to depart, and Lily's stomach was full of butterflies, her heart was racing, and her palms were sweating. She pushed her trolley, following her brothers toward the train, and greeting the rest of her family members along the way. She had almost reached the train, when she heard a large _crack!, _coming from behind her.

Lily jumped. She whipped her head around and looked behind her to find Teddy laughing at her. "I didn't scare you, did I?" He asked her, still snickering.

"No," Lily lied, and she pushed her trolley forward a few more feet. The truth was that Teddy wouldn't have scared her if she hadn't been so worried about heading off to Hogwarts in the first place. He laughed again once more.

"You don't think I'd let you go without saying goodbye, did you?" He asked her, and she slowed down so that she could have enough time to talk to him before boarding the train.

"I thought you had already said goodbye," Lily replied quietly, "At my house, remember?"

"No, I just had to help Victorie get ready," He explained, "She's awful nervous as well, except she's in her seventh year," He scratched his head as Lily stared at him blankly, "I do expect that you know that, 'coz after all she is your cousin."

"You read my mind," Lily muttered, approaching within feet of the train. She stopped briefly, to watch her brothers and cousins get on board. They were all so excited, so happy. However, they were all so outgoing and talkative, whereas she had always been shy and had kept to herself and a select few for her entire life.

"Go on," Teddy pushed, wearing a sly smile, "Don't let _me_ hold you up!"

Lily smirked. "You weren't." She said, slightly twisting her mouth into a grin, and soon enough, she found herself waving goodbye to Teddy and her family, right before the doors of the Hogwarts Express closed behind her.

**A/N: Incase you didn't notice, I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter. I'm also an American, so I tried to make myself sound British as I wrote. If I misused slang or anything, or even refrenced the books wrong, please let me know! Please give me feedback, and tell me how my writing is, even if you absolutely hate this! Thank you so much for reading! **


	2. The Boy at the Window

2. The Boy At The Window

Lily and Hugo followed Albus and his friends upon getting onto the train, for lack of any other place to go. They made their way all the way to the end of the car, the farthest any students who weren't prefects could go to find compartments. They opened the glass door, and stepped inside, all five of them.

But they were not alone. A boy with silvery blonde hair, who looked like he was about Albus's age was slumped against the window, as if he were hiding from something. He glanced up at the five intruders with his striking stone-gray eyes, and then looked back out the window indifferently.

"Look who it is," Albus's sandy haired friend said in an obnoxious voice, "It's _Mad Malfoy_!"

"Leave me alone, William," The strange boy at the window muttered, keeping his cool, even when he was being ridiculed.

"I think you're in _our_ compartment," Albus's other friend sneered, his long brown hair swished backward as he threw his head back to burst out in a throaty cackle.

"I was here first, Jack," Was all the boy at the window had to say back to him.

"No, I think you weren't," William said rudely. He drew his wand from his pocket slowly and threateningly. Albus and the brown-haired boy followed in his footsteps.

"You should leave," Albus snarled at the boy, and Lily's jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe that her own brother would do this to another student at Hogwarts. Anger began to pulse inside her, and she forgot how nervous she was, she _even_ forgot her shy disposition.

Albus, William, and Jack approached the boy at the window, their three wands pointed strait at his chest. "You don't need to stay, Malfoy," William said.

"I think I do need to stay, thank you," Malfoy said, his voice slightly breaking from fear of the three threatening wands.

"We can make you leave if you'd like," The brown haired boy, Jack had said, and began to count down. "_Three-Two-"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Lily shouted as a result of the adrenaline pulsing within her. She had never used a spell before, and stared at the wand in her hand in a daze, after watching three wands soar through the air into the glass door, shattering it, sending shards flying across the now open compartment.

Albus's face was bleeding; a gash had formed on his temple from one of the flying shards, he gazed at Lily disbelievingly for a moment, and then at the blood he had wiped away with his fingertips before following his friends once again. Hugo's arm was cut, but not as severely, and astonishingly, the two boys who deserved the cuts the most escaped unscathed. The compartment was empty now, except for the strange boy, Lily, and Hugo.

Lily stared at the glass, trying to think of the right spell to use in order to fix it. She knew she had read it somewhere before, was it _fixaro? Fixio?_

"It's definitely neither," She said out loud to herself. She blinked earnestly, searching the confines of her brain with all her might, until she had finally remembered what she had been looking for.

"_Reparo!"_ She said forcefully, and she watched the pile of glass fly upward, away from the ground, and then fitting back into a panel like a large puzzle. She smiled proudly at her work until she saw a figure standing outside, arms crossed in disappointment.

James Potter, the prefect, then barged in through the newly reconstructed compartment door, his badge gleaming in the sunlight, and a stern expression on his face. "_Lily Luna Potter_," He said her name as though he was their parents about to ground them for the rest of their existence, "I cannot _believe_ that you would start trouble, _especially_ before you even stepped foot in the school!"

She shook her head rapidly, and raised her hand as if to stop him from talking any further while she interrupted him. "James, you don't understand…" She started, but James wasn't about to let her finish.

"Lily, I _completely_ understand," He said arrogantly, and she scowled at him. His eyes suddenly narrowed. "So you're saying that it wasn't _you _who broke this door?" He asked skeptically, knowing full well that it was, in fact, Lily who broke the door all along.

"Yes, I broke the door, but-"

"Then I must give you a detention," He said proudly, not allowing her to finish her thought, "Once you have been sorted, I will inform your head of house of it, and they will decide what your punishment is and when."

"James, that's not fair!" Lily argued hopelessly, "You didn't even hear the whole story!"

"You just admitted that you broke-"

"Yes, _I broke the bloody door_! But there's more than that!" Lily had raised her voice, causing James to recoil, because he was not used to seeing her this angry. However, he had not even considered sparing her the detention. She _had_ broken the door.

"Then I have to give you a detention," He said firmly, and on that note, he left.

Lily exhaled loudly and sank down next to the boy at the window, who hadn't said a word the entire time. He stared at Lily curiously. "Aren't you a Potter as well?" He asked her.

Lily nodded. She looked at Hugo who sat across the compartment that suddenly seemed so much smaller to her, after everything had happened. He looked up at her from watching his owl hoot softly as it moved around in its cage.

Now it was Lily's turn for questions. She turned to the boy once more. "Are you all-right?" She asked him, and he grinned slightly from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm fine," He said, "I'm quite used to this sort of thing. It happens quite often," His eyes saddened, and Lily turned away slowly, her eyes lowering to her hands that sat in her lap while she sat cross-legged.

"I'm sorry," She said, in a tone slightly quieter than her usual one.

"It's okay," He assured her, "It doesn't bother me."

"I didn't know that Albus could be such a toe rag," Lily pointed out, making both the boy and Hugo laugh, "James either." She finished.

"You must be Lily Potter then," The boy said, "I'm Scorpious." He held out his hand for her to shake, "Scorpious Malfoy," He finished, as they shook.

Hugo then held out his hand, "I'm Hugo Weasley," He said, and he and Scorpious shook hands.

"You two are first years, I take it?" He asked them, "You seemed like you had no idea where to go…"

Lily and Hugo laughed, "It was that obvious?" Hugo asked, smiling and Scorpious nodded, a grin on his face.

"You're a Malfoy," Lily mused, later on in her journey to Hogwarts, "So you must be in Slytherin, I take it?"

Scorpious's face grew vulnerable. "Actually, no." He said and sighed. "I'm a Gryffindor. My dad was furious, since he'd bred me to be a Slytherin. He tried to have them sort me again, but it was no use. I _like_ it in Gryffindor, though I'd probably never tell him that…"

"Why not?" Hugo asked naïvely, he just didn't know about the Malfoys like Lily did from what her father told her. Harry had said that the Malfoys were a powerful family of wizards who had once been in league with Voldemort. Lily didn't judge Scorpious on his family's past, however. Lily secretly hoped that no one would judge her on hers.

"It's tradition," Scorpious explained, his eyes staring out the window, "Like how the Weasleys all seem to end up Gryffindors." Now, he made eye contact with Hugo. "Of course, it doesn't help that Gryffindor and Slytherin are rival houses." Scorpious sighed, and after a few seconds, pressed onward. "But say you were sorted into Slytherin..."

Hugo took a minute of silence to digest the words, and imagined what it might be like to be sorted into Slytherin. Lily did the same. Oh, that would be horrible. She hoped with all her might that it wouldn't happen to her.

"You see?" Scorpious said, and he shifted his gaze back out the window, onto the English countryside rolling swiftly by.

But what if by chance, Lily did get sorted into a different house instead of Gryffindor? How would her family react? She hoped they wouldn't get as angry as Scorpious's dad did…

But either way, she would surely find out.


End file.
